The secrets of the worlds
by SerenePhenix
Summary: When Nico Robin has a dream and the crew finds a boy in the middle of the ocean, she'd never have thought that he could be the key to the mistery of one of the Porneglyphs
1. Prologue

_Hi, everybody! So this is my crossover fanfic about One Piece. You surely wonder now why I suspended a story I have just started with, well, to be honest I'm already up to chapter three in __German!_

_I will continue it, I'm just searching for the good ideas. But till then I'll try to translate the other chapters. Hope you like the beginning!_

* * *

Secrets of the worlds

Prologue

She was standing in complete darkness. The only thing she knew was that she could hear a dripping sound. But there was something else too. Sobs. The sobbing of a child. Robin turned her head in the direction of the crying. Who else could be in such a place…Slowly but determined she walked straight at the source of the sounds and abruptly stopped. Huddled and wounded a little boy wiped weakly. His blond hair was scrubby and on a streak next to his temple was scarlet red blood. But even if the little boy seemed hurt and lonely, Robin couldn't just bring herself to approach, not to mention console him. But she didn't have to because the boy seemed to notice somebody was watching him. He briskly turned around showing his appalled face. His in fear widened eyes reflected Robins own loneliness. "Wh…Who are you?'', he asked with trembling voice, although there was also a slight hint of anger in it, "what do you want from me? Do you want to insult me as a monster too? Are you going to hurt me?!" Anybody that would have known Robin well enough, would have sensed she slightly flinched when the boy mentioned the word "monster". Unfortunately there wasn't anybody in this accursed world to know her this well. Eight years ago she had been robbed of everything and was made an outlawed by the government. She too had been called a monster and as such she had to be as cold as ice in order to survive. As she didn't respond to his question the boy stood up and glared at with a challenging look rather then being frightened. Finally, after an eternity of silent observation she retorted to to his questions :"Who I am is non of your business. I don't have the intention to harm you. So you shouldn't bother about it kid." The child's reaction was unexpected. He furiously stamped on the ground while his finger on her. "Don't call me "kid"! After all I'm the next Hokage!" Robin started to wonder. She had never heard of a "Hokage", a fireshadow, so far. If it had appeared in one of the history books she surely would remember it. But now she began to notice something. This child was talking in one of the old languages. One of those that went lost with the time and the Porneglyphs. She just couldn't believe that somebody else apart her could have mastered it. "Who…"' she began to ask but was cut off by the roar of an animal. Maybe the howl of a monster. She felt as if her eardrum was about to ripped apart. Just like herself the little boy clutched his hands on his ears and strained his face in pain. A strong wind began to blow and felt how her feet lift off the ground and she lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I just wanted to make sure you don't think I'm dead or just giving up on my stories ^^ **

**As you can see I am pretty much alive and breathing and working on many ideas of mine. I don't deem it necessary to apologize for every little thing but I think it is appropriate here. I had promised to finish the translation by Christmas Eve but never got the chance until now. But I think everyone knows how hard it can be with school, chores at home and part-time jobs =_=;**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who supported me in writing this. Especially Evil E. Evil and my parents and friends, who push me forward and give me new ideas! **

**Thank you very much! **

Chapter 1

"Hey Robin, wake up! Get up! You must see that!" Somebody shook her but she still wanted to pursue the dream she had. Who was that boy? How could he know the language of the Poneglyphs? And why had their eyes been so smilar? But it was no good. Nami had woken her up so ruggedly it was impossible to fall asleep again. The quick and loud footstep on deck didn't help either. She gazed at the wooden ceiling of the 'Thousand Sunny'.

She had that dream again. Since she had been six that dream of this child had pursued her again and again, always leaving her with questions. Robin tried to remember the boys face but whenever she did so, it always began to become blurry in front of her. The only thing staying clearly in her memories was his look. This loneliness, this fear and anger that his eyes were reflecting. "Robin what are you doing? There's something in the ocean!" , exclaimed her Captain Monkey. from the upper deck.

She jumped off the bed which she had been reading on before sleep had overwhelmed her. The fight with Moria had been exhausting and nerve-racking for everyone, especially for Zorro. Except for Luffy who, with Sanjis help, tried to scare Ussope with some ghost stories ( which to some extent still seemed to work ). Nami held the spyglass in her hand and spellboundly stared at a small point while Luffy tried to take a look through the binoculars, which Sanji tried to prevent with all his might. When Robin came close to her, Nami pointed wordlessly on the point in the distance and stored the spyglass back into the bag where she kept her measuring instruments. "What do you think it is, Robin? Could you take a look with your powers? This fog makes it impossible to spot something.", said the navigator still staring at the dark dot in the water with an worried look. "Okay", was Robin's short answer. She crossed her arms elegantly as she always did when she used her Devil-Fruit powers. She closed her eyes and made another appear on the unknown object, her thoughts concentrated on it. She opened the eye and looked around.

It was a big piece of wood, most probably it had been part of one of the ships that must have had tried to cross the triangle. But there was also something else. She moved her eyeball to the right. She would have flinched, if she hadn't concentrated that much on her powers. Somebody was clinging onto the wood and although she couldn't see his face she was sure that the person was unconscious or maybe just dead. He was wearing a black somewhat baggy jacket with a bit of orange on it. Everything else was out of sight. The eye dissolved and Robin was back on the ship again where everybody was waiting anxiously for her to tell them what was floating out there in the waters. "It's a person. He is unconscious. He and his crew probably shipwrecked while crossing the triangle.", Robin explained to the crew that immediately started to discuss the matter.

Chopper and Ussop immediately got worked up, running around and screaming that it was another trap set by Moria. Nami just wanted to find out more and began asking further details from Robin while the rest of their nakama began to speculate about where that mysterious person came from and if it was too risky to take him on board. Luffy on the other hand stared at the dark spot, frowned, stretched out his rubber-arm and got a hold of the person Robin had described. "Hey guys, look! I got him!", he exclaimed grinning while Ussop and Chopper looked like they were about to faint. With everything they had gone through together everybody knew by now how to dodge these mortal catches of Luffys. Everyone but Franky and Brook. Both did not have time to duck anymore and so received the flying object along with Luffy's fist into their guts. Saying that they were severly pissed, would be the understatement of the century. Even as the captain, the ship carpenter, musician, cook and swordsman argued about how to take a shipwrecked person on board next time, the crew's doctor began to examine the unfortunate boy (mind to say from behind Ussop's leg a good distance away).

Chopper didn't know if the youngster had really been unconscious before but he definitely was out cold now! Robin also came closer and stared at the stranger's face that was covered with bruises and cuts. His right eye was a bit swollen with a blue-purplish hue around it. His wet, blond hair was plastered against his face, some streaks still revealing that when dry it would be tousled. Robin had the distinct feeling that she knew this boy. She couldn't really describe it. It was a feeling like when you come across a person you had once bypassed on a street a long time ago. "Robin, are you all right?", Nami asked hesitantly kneeling beside her to get a better look on the boy too. Robin blinked and schooled her expression again. She hadn't noticed herself frowning. "Woah, looks like he has seen better days already.", Nami commented, face scrunched up in a grimace, "But how do we find out to what crew he belongs? He could be a pirate but…"

"Hm…There's a strange symbol on his headband. Maybe that'll give us some answers.", remarked Ussop, after deeming it not too dangerous to approach the mysterious guy, glancing at the spiral like symbol that reminded him of a leaf.

Chopper, who had been hiding behind Ussop all that time, out of precaution prodded the stranger's leg with his hooves and then began his diagnosis, examining the teenager's arms, legs and so on. "Looks like he got beaten up pretty badly some time ago and then fought again afterwards.", Chopper murmured expertly while searching for any head wounds, "A lot of bruises…His right arm's broken too. It would be better if I take him to the restroom." And with that he took his bigger form, taking his new charge into his arms.

The boy groaned as Chopper touched his bad arm and shoulder, making the doctor furrow his brows while taking him away with Sanji and Luffy in tow. Nami gave Robin a piercing stare which the archeologist returned calmly. "Hey Robin, you don't know this person, do you?", she whispered so that nobody could hear them. "…No.", replied Robin, not knowing she was wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

To all of my readers,

as I promised I am working again on 'SotW'. I am currently rewriting the first few chapters and have altered the previous storyline so that you will have more fun reading it. I apologize that I can not give you a new chapter immediately but I promise to all of you that I am trying my hardest. Please also consider that I have now very important exams in real life that require that I study for them!

As a small compensation I give you the possibility to vote for the **ending** of your liking! That's right, **you **can **choose** how you want this fanfiction to end. The poll is in my profile. Make sure to vote.

Greetings, SP

* * *

_Here comes now the second chapter. I worked overtime to finish it and hope you are happy with the result. I can't promise when the next comes but at least I can say that I like this one a lot. I edited it and it is now longer than it used to be! _

_Anyway, have fun reading and leave a comment!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Even under Chopper's diligent care and even after Nami had put Luffy and Ussop back into place with her iron fist since both of them wouldn't stop pestering the doctor, the stranger gave no indication of returning to the world of the living any time soon. It worried the little reindeer just as much as it seemed logical to him. They had, after all fished the poor lad out of the cold water and some of the injuries he had suffered were quite serious. It reminded him of some of the injuries his own crewmates had sustained during one of the many battles they had fought up until now, the most recent on Thriller Bark.

All he could hope now was that the medicine he had given him and lots of rest would help the blond recover from whatever ordeal he had gone through.

While the reindeer's thoughts were mostly focused on his patient, so were Robin's. It puzzled her that a boy she had just come across held such a sense of familiarity. As she, Nami and Ussop pilfered through various books in the ships library, in search for the smallest hint as to what the symbol of the boy's headband could mean Robin tried her best to remember all the faces from her time on the run.

She had already discarded the thought of him being a survivor of Ohara once she had had a good look at his face, free of grime and blood. The boy was far too young to have been born at that time. He'd have had to be at least twenty but he looked barely like sixteen.

When they turned up with nothing and when their passenger still remained in dreamland, they gave up their search simply hoping that soon they could ask the boy directly.

It was the fourth day now, since they had taken him in and the sun shone down brightly not a single cloud staining the bright blue sky. It improved the crew's mood incredibly after having spent some time in the misty Florian Triangle. There had been a bit of sun piercing the darkness at some point but it vanished quickly after they left the gigantic ship that had housed Geko Moriah and his army of zombies.

The two women were sitting in the aquarium bar both engrossed in some writing or in Nami's case the newspaper a gull had brought over just an hour ago. Outside the boys had been so loud it was hard to concentrate. It was quiet now, although just a few seconds ago Sanji had come dancing into the room, wanting to know if both of them would like to have a drink.

Robin had gone for her usual coffee smiling at him while Nami declined, way too interested into one of the articles to bother with the love-sick cook. Not discouraged in the least he leapt out of the room promising to bring her something special anyway. Nami shook her head in amusement and annoyance behind the papers.

Robin looked up as the orange-haired flipped a paper, heaving a sigh.

"There are more and more coup d'état going on. It's getting a bit out of hand. I wonder what is coming next.", she said, lying her head back into her neck so that she could spot a tell-tale orange vest through a small opening of the aquarium. The boys had left it open while they were fishing outside beside it.

Robin gave her a nod. She knew what was going on inside the girl's head just by the look on her face. The revelation of the revolutionary Dragon being Luffy's father had changed the view on some things concerning their captain but it did not change anything about their loyalty towards him.

Suddenly there was a commotion and even through the thick wood and water around them Ruffy's excited voice was loud and clear: "Land, ho!"

Both women smiled in their own way. They would probably never find out how their captain managed to be so loud even when his voice should not be carried down here by all rights. They got up and headed for the deck.

Indeed in the distance a small island was visible, a tangled mass of trees with birds circling the mountain top. Checking her log port on her wrist Nami smiled brightly. The needle was pointing directly at the small lush and green landmass.

"Okay, everyone. Get ready, we are going to set anchor on that island!"

Excited cries and cheers came from the whole crew, Luffy jumping up and grabbing the mast so that he could take an even better look at their destination.

"Chopper, you take care of the helm. Everyone else to their usual positions."

In no time the boys were running around excitedly all the while Nami barked orders at them when they started bickering or doing foolish idiocies that could harm their ship (Franky joining in with a loud outraged cry).

As Robin still stood beside her, the hands she had summoned helping with the sail she noticed Nami's face scrunching up as she examined the needle on her Log-Port intently, as though she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Is something the matter?", she asked, not missing a beat in her twelve hands making sailor's knots to secure some cargo that would have rolled around deck otherwise. Nami did not respond immediately instead watching the sky for a moment as though she was expecting lightning to strike them here and now.

The ginger shook her head like an adult would with a child that was being silly: "I am not sure but I get the feeling that the Log-Port hadn't been pointing to this island." She looked thoughtful and Robin there was still more coming.

"I can feel that the weather is changing too", she mumbled more to herself actually. Robin's blue eyes scanned the sky for anomalies but it just looked as blue, clear and innocent as it had the whole day. Still she had to admit that Nami most definitely was very attuned with her surroundings and the atmosphere as she had noticed. Nami was one of those very few whose bodies reacted according to the change in pressure of the air. A gift that came in handy with the inconsistent and unpredictable weather of the Grand Line. Althoughh it also seemed to come at a price since Nami would complain about slight head-aches from time to time.

A shadow caught Robin's attention as she finally released her devil fruit powers. It had been swift and barely perceptible but there had been movement behind the porthole leading to the inside of their ship. Quietly and carefully she crossed her arms and made eyes appear in all possible hiding places. Coming up with nothing she decided to try her luck with the medical bay but to her surprise it hadn't been the boy since he still lay on the bed out cold. Zorro who had also worked on securing barrels suddenly caught the slight frown on her face.

"Something wrong?", he asked in his usual voice, eyeing her.

Robin smiled simply, knowing that sometimes she could irk an entertaining reaction from the swordsman if he was tired enough, "It's nothing, I just thought I saw something but everything is fine."

The green haired male grunted gruffly to her simple answer, ready to get some shut-eye as soon as possible. Robin on the other hand stayed where she was until finally they sat anchor. The whole island was a jungle reminiscent of Little Garden though it lacked the gigantic beasts and two giants. Dark trees, whose twigs were heavy with ripe fruits and leaves blocked the view towards the heart of the island.

It had taken some effort to persuade Luffy that their exploration would have to wait until tomorrow but eventually he relented when Sanji and Nami suggested they go explore the island with a lunch box the cook would prepare. That shut their captain up for a bit and right now, as the sun was sinking lower and lower towards the horizon, the crew was getting ready for dinner when an ear-splitting scream disrupted the peaceful atmosphere on the Thousand Sunny.

They all were in front of the med-bay in n time, even Franky who had just been working on some new transportation in his workshop. Instead of seeing an aggressor trying to cleave their doctor (for why else would someone scream as loudly as he did?) they saw Chopper running around in circles frantically as if he was being chased by Skypia's monstrous boa.

"Wha- what's going on, Chopper? Why're you screaming!", Ussop asked nervously, glancing from one side of the room to another, awaiting some sort of fiend to attack them now that they nearly all were present.

The small deer's eyes were wide as saucer, as his tiny hooves waved frantically: "The boy is gone! I just touched him lightly with my hoof and he just ..he just disintegrated into thin air!"

Franky, Nami, Ussop and Luffy were staring at him as though he had sprouted a new antler. Robin just tried to assess everything she could see, searching for an indication as to what might have transpired.

"Nobody just disappears into thin air.", Nami retorted but as her eyes fell on the bed she began to grasp why Chopper was so upset. The bed was empty, the covers not shifted in the slightest.

Her words seemed to calm the small doctor somewhat, although he still looked incredibly shaken.

"But when I'm telling you! I was just about to tend to his wounds when he simply vanished! I just wanted to change his bandages and when I brushed him he just went up in white smoke!"

The red-head was just about to reply when another loud, outraged yell from two other crew-members were carried towards the med-bay. Not a second later both Zorro and Sanji had joined them, faces twisted by fury and panting heavily, probably because they had run so fast.

"Seems like we've been robbed!", Zorro spit, glare intensifying.

"Someone stole one of my trouser's and the marimo's missing a shirt.", Sanji piped in, earning a fierce look from his rival for the nickname.

A switch turned inside Robin's head as she remembered the shadow she had noticed earlier today. Instantly she let an eye grow on the side of the ship. Her suspicion was confirmed when the single orb caught sight of footprints in the moist sand of the beach, leading towards the jungle.


End file.
